A Hair Disaster!
'A Hair Disaster! '''is an episode of Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series). Plot Lachy has an invention! It is a wand that you can wave over your head and can have any hairdo you like. Anthony wishes to have hair like Elvis. After a few seconds, Anthony has white hair with a ponytail. Lachy runs away screaming in terror. Emma then wishes to have short red hair with a pink bow. Simon then wishes to have hair like The Beatles. But after a few seconds the two Wiggles come back and it turns out Emma has the hair Simon wanted, and Simon has the hair Emma wanted! Lachy screams in terror again. The Awake Wiggles then call Madame Bouffant and her assiant Mary Clare to help. The three Wiggles hair comes back to normal. Lachy comes back into the living room hoping the wand had been fixed, but after waving it over his head, his hair becomes curly and blonde. Wiggly Trivia Questions * Will Anthony's hair return to the way it was? * Will Lachy ever makes an invention that works? * I kinda think it suits you Anthony! * Will Emma's hair return to red? * Does Simon suit a pink bow? * Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Look at their hair, hair, hair! Song List *Brush Your Pet's Hair *Beep! Beep! Buckle Up! *Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - Concert *In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride Trivia *When Lachy tells Anthony "You'll have Elvis hair like you once had", he references how Anthony has Elvis hair from 1997-2005. *This episode is very similar to the earlier Wiggles episode, Haircut (TV Series 1). *Madame Bouffant makes her return since the Haircut episode. Gallery HairDisaster-Prologue.jpg|Lachy in Prologue HairDisaster-Wigglehouse.jpg|Lachy and Anthony HairDisaster-Wigglehouse2.jpg|Lachy showing Anthony a new magic hair wand HairDisaster-Wigglehouse3.jpg|Lachy waving magic wand over Anthony HairDisaster-Wigglehouse4.jpg|Lachy holding magic hair wand HairDisaster-Wigglehouse5.jpg|Lachy freaking out at Anthony's hair-do HairDisaster-Wigglehouse6.jpg|"What's wrong with that, little hound dog?"'' HairDisaster-Trivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia #1 HairDisaster-Trivia2.jpg|Wiggly Trivia #2 HairDisaster-Trivia3.jpg|Wiggly Trivia #3 BrushYourPet'sHair-SongTitle.jpg|"Brush Your Pet's Hair" HairDisaster-LetterT.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy presenting the letter T HairDisaster-LetterT2.jpg|Anthony presenting a tomato HairDisaster-LetterT3.jpg|Anthony eating tomato DorothyinHairDisaster.jpg|''"Anthony ate the tomato."'' HairDisaster-Wigglehouse7.jpg|Lachy trying to fix the fand HairDisaster-Wigglehouse8.jpg|Lachy and Emma HairDisaster-Wigglehouse9.jpg|Lachy waving wand over Emma HairDisaster-Wigglehouse10.jpg|Simon and Lachy HairDisaster-Wigglehouse11.jpg|Lachy waving wand over Simon HairDisaster-Wigglehouse12.jpg|Lachy looking at wand HairDisaster-Wigglehouse13.jpg|''"HAIR DISASTER!"'' SimonandEmmainHairDisaster.jpg|Simon and Emma in the wrong hair-dos HairDisaster-Trivia4.jpg|Wiggly Trivia #4 HairDisaster-Trivia5.jpg|Wiggly Trivia #5 HairDisaster-Trivia6.jpg|Wiggly Trivia #6 Beep!Beep!BuckleUp!-SongTitle.jpg|"Beep! Beep! Buckle Up!" LachyRecitingRoundAndRoundTheGarden.jpg|"Round and Round the Garden Like a Teddy Bear" SimoninTVSeries7.jpg|Simon QuackQuack-2013ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Song title QuackQuack-2013Live.png|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" EmmaPlayingDrumsinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Emma playing drums HairDisaster-Wigglehouse14.jpg|The Awake Wiggles HairDisaster-Wigglehouse15.jpg|Simon on Wiggly Telephone TheAwakeWigglesandMadameBouffant.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Madame Bouffant HairDisaster-Wigglehouse16.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Madame Bouffant and Mary Clare HairDisaster-Wigglehouse17.jpg|Madame Bouffant and Mary Clare fixing the Awake Wiggles' hair HairDisaster-Wigglehouse18.jpg|The Awake Wiggles back to their normal hairstyles HairDisaster-Wigglehouse19.jpg|Simon thanking Madame Bouffant and Mary Clare TheAwakeWigglesandMaryClare.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Mary Clare HairDisaster-Wigglehouse20.jpg|The Wiggles HairDisaster-Wigglehouse21.jpg|Lachy waving wand over the Awake Wiggles HairDisaster-Wigglehouse22.jpg|Lachy with blond hair InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide-2013SongTitle.jpg|"In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride" DorothyinHairDisaster!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in Epilogue Promo Pictures HairDisaster!-PromoPicture.jpg|The Awake Wiggles HairDisaster!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles HairDisaster!-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Madame Bouffant and Mary Clare HairDisaster!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy HairDisaster!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy WP_20150905_004.jpg|Stacey Kowalaski Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:2013 Category:2013 episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes focused on Simon Category:Episodes focused on Emma Category:Series 7 Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 7 Galleries Category:Elvis Mentions Category:WigglesTV episodes Category:TV Galleries